Shortly Lived Paradise
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: The warriors appear in their mikos' world, Miaka feels like she's in paradise, but... will some her decisions ruin her relationship with Tamahome & cause her trouble? Please review!
1. Reunion With Old Friends

Trouble in Paradise

NekoRanma13 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miaka sighed as she exited the school building. "What's wrong Miaka-chan?" Yui asked, who was walking with Miaka, "Miss Tamahome already?" Yui teased. Miaka smiled at her friend. 

"A little Yui-chan, but that's not what I was thinking about." 

"Oh, then what were you thinking about?" Yui said. 

"I was just thinking about our adventures in the book… it's been two years already." Miaka looked up at the sky. Yui started to reply but their friends from school caught up with them. _"I really want to see all my friends again…" Miaka thought, then she when through their names picturing each one as their names were said in her mind,__ "Hotohori… Nuriko… Chichiri… Tasuki… Mitsukake…Chiriko… and Tama-neko"_

"Ahhh!" Miaka screamed as a small cat jumped on her shoulder right when she thought of Tama-neko. Miaka fell to her knees and the cat fell off her shoulder and fell on the ground in front of her. Miaka sat, staring at the cat in front of her. "Ta… Ta… Tama… neko?" Miaka said. Yui, who was standing behind Miaka, also stared at the cat, which was being petted by Miaka. 

"What is… Tama doing here?" Yui said slowly. 

_"If Tama is here… that means… that means Chichiri, or even Mitsukake is here…" Miaka thought. She smiled at the cat as she stood up. "Looks like you're coming with me Tama-neko." Miaka said. Miaka, Yui, and their friends walked away from the school. Miaka and Yui's friends stared to walk a different way home leaving Miaka, Yui and Tama walking._

Yui stopped, trying to get something from her bag. "Miaka, wait, I need to get something." Yui yelled. Tama sat by Yui waiting. 

"I don't walk too fast. You can catch up." Miaka said continuing to walk. When Miaka reached an entrance to the park, a medium sized ball hit her leg. She picked it up and looked into the park, seeing a 2-year-old boy running toward her. When she started to go to him, he tripped and fell, causing him to cry. Miaka ran to him and set the ball near him. Then, she saw his knee was scraped and put a band-aid on it. "There you go," She said smiling at the boy. 

"Boushin!" two voices called. The boy turn to the two voices, which were a young man and woman, he turned back to Miaka just when the young couple came up. Miaka looked down at the boy. 

"Thank… you…" the boy said slowly and softly. The boy then walked to his mother. 

"Mi… Mi… Miaka?" the young man's voice said. 

"Huh?" Miaka turned to the man and gasped, " Hoto…Hotohori?" Hotohori nodded. "Hotohori it's so nice to see you!" Miaka exclaimed. 

"It's nice to see you too Miaka," Hotohori said. Miaka turned to his wife. 

"It's nice to see you again too, Houki." Houki smiled at Miaka. Miaka looked at the boy in her arms. "Hotohori," Miaka said, "would that be your son?" Hotohori smiled. 

"Yes."

Yui came up behind Miaka. "Hey, Miaka, what are you standing here for? Who are these people?" Yui asked as Tama jumped from her shoulder to Miaka's. 

"Hi Miaka!" a familiar voice said from behind Yui. 

"Amiboshi!" Miaka gasped as he came up to her. Miaka smiled and looked at Yui. 

"Oh yeah, This is Hotohori, his wife Houki, and their son, Boushin." Miaka said. Yui smiled and looked at Miaka. 

"Your mom's gonna be worried if we don't hurry up and get home." Yui said. 

"Right. Bye Hotohori, Houki," Miaka said and kissed the little boy's forehead, "bye Boushin." She started walking after Yui and Amiboshi.

While walking they stopped by a small store selling fans. Miaka looked inside and saw two familiar faces. She ran to the door and one of the guys had his back to her and the other wasn't paying attention. "Nur… Nur… Nuriko?" Miaka said. The guy with his back to her, turned to look at her; while the other guy stared at her. 

"Huh?" the first guy said. 

"NURIKO!!!!" Miaka yelled, running & hugging the guy. 

"Mi…aka?" Nuriko said, hugging Miaka back. The guy behind the counter continued to stare. 

"Miaka…" the guy behind the counter said. Miaka looked at him.

"Tasuki? Tasuki! It's nice to see ya!" Miaka said.

Yui and Amiboshi came into the store.

"Miaka, I see you've found more of the Suzaku seven, but you mom's gonna be angry if you don't get home soon." Yui said.

"Oh… right!" Miaka turned to leave.

"Oh Miaka!" Tasuki said, "I'm done working, wait up!"

"Yeah," Nuriko said, "I need to get home too. I'll walk with ya Miaka."

As they walked home they talked and found they lived in the same apartment complex. "Hey, you guys haven't been in this world for very long, you want me to show you around this afternoon?" Miaka said.

"Sure. I'd like to see more of your world Miaka." Tasuki said.

"Great," Miaka said and turned to Nuriko and Amiboshi, "How about you two?"

"I should stay home for the rest of the day. I need to spend time with my daughter," said Nuriko.

"I need to talk to Suboshi, Yui can show me around another day." Amiboshi said, walking to a different apartment building.

"I have to clean up my apartment so I can't come Miaka. Sorry." Yui said.

"That's ok Yui." Miaka said.

Yui, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Miaka with Tama in her arms, approached their apartment building. Just outside of the building, two men in their twenties were searching for something.

"Have you found him yet Chichiri?" Mitsukake asked hopefully.

"No. I haven't seen Tama-neko anywhere, ya know." Chichiri said.

Tama jumped from Miaka's arms, ran to Chichiri and Mitsukake, and jumped on Chichiri's shoulder.

"Meow?" Tama said.

"Tama. Where have you been?" Mitsukake asked his cat.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you, ya know!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Tama jumped off Chichiri's shoulder and pointed at Miaka who was running towards them with Yui, Nuriko, and Tasuki behind her.

"Priestess?" Mitsukake said, picking up Tama.

"Hi, ya know!" Chichiri said cheerfully.

Yui, Nuriko, and Tasuki stopped a few feet away from Chichiri while Miaka continued running. 

"Mitsukake!" Miaka yelled, "Chichiriiiii!"

Miaka tripped and fell into Chichiri's arms.

"Clumsy me!" Miaka stood up straight, laughing at herself; "it's great to see ya Chichiri!" Miaka said hugging her friend. 

"Nice to see you too, Miaka." Chichiri said, returned her hug.

Yui came up to Miaka. "Miaka, I know you haven't seen them in two years but… but if you don't hurry, your mom's gonna kill ya." Yui said.

"Good I need to get a collar for this guy," Mitsukake said looking down at Tama, "you wanna come with me Chichiri?"

"Sure. I'd liked to come help pick out a collar for Tama, ya know," Chichiri said following Mitsukake, who was walking down the street.

Miaka, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Yui said bye to Mitsukake and Chichiri as the two left. Miaka walked toward the building.

"Sorry, but I have to check with my mom before I go anywhere. Tasuki you want to come up with me?" Miaka said, walking to the building.

"Sure… whatever…" Tasuki said letting his voice trail off.

Yui, Miaka, Nuriko and Tasuki walked into the building. Yui and Nuriko left Miaka and Tasuki alone as they parted from them to go to their apartments. Miaka lead Tasuki to her apartment. When they reached it, Miaka opened the door slowly and lead Tasuki into the apartment. Her mom was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Miaka… I thought you said you'd be home sooner," Mrs. Yuki said, "and who is this man with you?"

"I tried to get home as soon as I can. I just met up with old friends of mine that I haven't seen in two years." Miaka explained.

"And the man?" Mrs. Yuki said.

"Oh, him?" Miaka said, looking back at Tasuki who was standing there, nervous, "he's old friend of Tamahome and me."

"Oh," Mrs. Yuki said, " why is he here?"

"He just moved here and I'm going to show him around the city." Miaka said.

"Miaka, you promised me to do an errand today, remember?" Mrs. Yuki said.

"Oh, yeah," Miaka said, " I'm supposed to pick out a kid to adopt, since Kiesuke moved in with Tetsuya, and bring the kid here to live with us." Miaka said.

Tasuki thought for a moment, and looked at Miaka " So does this mean I don't get a tour of the city?" he said.

"Don't worry Tasuki!" Miaka said smiling, "the adoption center is on the other side of town. I can show you stuff along the way."

"Who said I'm going there with you?" Tasuki said.

"Today's the only day I can show you around. I'm spending all day tomorrow with Tamahome since he's coming back late tonight, and I'm not sure what I'll be doing after that."

At that Miaka dropped off her stuff in her room and had a snack with Tasuki before leaving to go to the adoption center. On the way there Miaka showed Tasuki all the sites in the city. When Miaka called a taxi, Tasuki wouldn't get in being afraid it was dangerous. After a while, Miaka was able to get Tasuki into the car by telling him if she rode in them all the time and she was still alive, then nothing bad was going to happen.

"Wow," Tasuki said as they rode in the taxi to the adoption center, " this thing is really neat."

"Yeah it's a short way to get somewhere if you're in a hurry." Miaka said.

"It's relaxing too." Tasuki said leaning against the seat.

"How long have you been in this world Tasuki?" Miaka said.

"Uh… only for a few days. But I was able to talk to Tamahome before he left for his school trip. I would've gone to bug him, but I wanted to see you as soon as I could, so I stayed." Tasuki said, blushing, and looked out the window to hide it.

Miaka saw this and smiled to herself. _"He must have a crush on me," she thought. She stopped the taxi at a park near the adoption center. Miaka and Tasuki walked trough the park alone and Tasuki was still blushing a little. Miaka stopped and turned to him._

"Tasuki…do you have a crush on me?" Miaka asked.

"Daa!" Tasuki said, falling down anime style, " What do ya mean?"

"Tasuki!" Miaka said grabbing his shirt sleeve, " tell me the truth or I'll hurt you in some way… or at least throw you into the lake."

"Daa…" Tasuki said, knowing he didn't have his fan for protection, "Fine! I do have a crush on you, Miaka." And his face grew bright red.

Miaka smiled at him and sat down on a bench. Tasuki stood there staring at her.

"What's wrong with having a crush on me?" Miaka asked calmly, " You know besides you and Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko have crushes on me too."

"I know that… but remember… I'm the guy who always said I hated girls." Tasuki said, sitting next to Miaka. Miaka and Tasuki sat in silence for about two minutes.

"Tasuki… I'll do you a favor if you don't tell Tamahome." Miaka said looking into Tasuki's eyes.

"Uh… ok… what will ya do?" Tasuki asked, a little nervous.

"I'll let you kiss me, and I'll kiss back, as long as we keep it secret and don't tell Tamahome." Miaka said smiling at Tasuki.

"What?!?!" Tasuki said, " You'll actually risk your relationship with Tamahome just to let me have one kiss with you?"

"I guess…besides if he finds out we kissed I'll just say you kissed me." Miaka said. Tasuki sweatdropped and then whacked Miaka on the head.

"I guess that good enough." Tasuki said.

Tasuki then wrapped his arms around Miaka waist and Miaka wrapped her arms around his neck. Miaka and Tasuki leaned close together and kissed. They held it for two minutes and then parted.

"Well, are ya happy Tasuki?" Miaka said standing up.

"I think so, I should be happy for a while." Tasuki said also standing up.

They continued to walk through the park to the adoption center. When they got there a lady answered the front desk and then let them wander around the yard to look for a kid to adopt.

"Why does it matter I'm here, again?" Tasuki asked.

"This kid might see a lot of you so I don't want him scared of your face." Miaka said teasingly. Tasuki thought back to the kid who call him "Mr. Scary Face."

"I see what you mean, Miaka," Tasuki said.

Miaka wasn't paying attention to him though. She focused her attention on a 15-year-old boy, with brown hair cut like Tamahome's, sitting in a deserted area, alone, working on schoolwork. Tasuki was kinda busy with kids asking about his fangs, so he didn't notice what Miaka was doing. Miaka walked closer to the boy, but all the kid's attention was on his schoolwork. He sat there looking at the paper and finally started to say something to himself.

"Man… this is hard… I can't do it by myself," he said and he continued in a softer voice, "Suzaku… give me wisdom to answer some of these questions right."

At his last word, a red light came from his left foot and then surrounded him. He quickly finished the problems and looked up to find Miaka standing there, surrounded by a red light.

"Is that you Chiriko?" Miaka said in a soft voice.

 "Miaka… yes it is me…Chiriko," Chiriko said, walking over to Miaka.

The red light disappeared from around Miaka's body as Chiriko came close to her.

"It's very nice to see you Miaka," Chiriko said, "I've been hoping for someone to get me outta here."

"It's great to see you too Chiriko," Miaka said hugging her old friend, " and I'll get you out of here."

"How?" Chiriko asked, "Why are you here anyways?"

" My brother moved in with his friend Tetsuya," Miaka said, smiling at Chiriko, " and we have an empty room. My mom decided to adopt a kid and sent me to pick one out, and bring the kid home."

"Wow…" Chiriko said, somewhat in deep thought now.

"I guess you're lucky that you were in this one or I wouldn't have found ya." Miaka said to Chiriko. Chiriko snapped out of deep thought and smiled happily at Miaka.

"I was also lucky you came to this one, Miaka." Chiriko said, "Are you sure it's alright that I come to live with you."

"Sure. My mom doesn't know anything about the book," Miaka said, " and I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Thanks Miaka." Chiriko said, he looked behind Miaka and saw Tasuki, " Is that Tasuki?"

Miaka looked around at Tasuki for a moment and replied, "Yep. That's Tasuki, I was showing him around town as we came here."

"Since he probably won't recognize me can I mess with him?" Chiriko asked with an evil grin. 

"I guess so," Miaka said returning his evil grin with her own. Miaka went and found the lady at the desk to fill out the papers to adopt Chiriko.

Chiriko walked to Tasuki who was surrounded by kids from 3 to Chiriko's age. Chiriko whispered to a 3-year-old girl to call Tasuki "Mr. Scary-Face". The girl walked up to Tasuki, smiling.

"Hi Mr. Scary-Face!" the girl said loudly. Tasuki looked at the girl and sweatdropped.

"Please don't call me that…" Tasuki said but was drowned out by young kids calling him "Mr. Scary-Face".

"HEY!" Chiriko yelled, getting the attention of some kids his age who was ignoring Tasuki, "His got fangs! Let's call him 'Fang Boy'!" Chiriko looked at Tasuki with an evil grin on his face. Older kids' yells of "Fang Boy" joined the younger kids' yells of "Mr. Scary-Face". Tasuki pushed his way through the mob of kids and went straight to Chiriko. Miaka, who was back from signing papers, stood watching the scene.

"YOU!" Tasuki yelled, not recognizing Chiriko, "How dare you start this!" Tasuki pointed back at the group of kids, yelling either "Fang Boy" or "Mr. Scary-Face". "You better say sorry," Tasuki said, his symbol glowing bright, " or you'll have to fight me!" Chiriko got ready to fight and smiled.

" Bring it on… Mr. Scary-Face Fang Boy!" Chiriko yelled, sneering.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Tasuki yelled, charging at Chiriko.

Chiriko stayed still, letting Tasuki charge at him. The kids yelled at Chiriko to move before Tasuki hit him, but Chiriko ignored them. Miaka just stood there hoping that both would come out of this alive. When Tasuki was about to hit Chiriko, Chiriko jumped, causing Tasuki to run under him. Chiriko came down on Tasuki's back, taking Tasuki down. Chiriko jumped off Tasuki's back and landed behind Tasuki, who was standing up. Tasuki turned to charge at Chiriko again but was shocked at what he saw.

"Huh?" Tasuki stood there, shocked. Chiriko's symbol on his left foot glowed bright, and Chiriko was surrounded by a red light and so was Tasuki. Chiriko stood upright, smiled, and closed his eyes, laughing softly.

"Chi… Chi… Chiriko?" Tasuki said, standing upright and stared at Chiriko. 

" Nice to see ya again Tasuki," Chiriko said, opening his eyes as he continued, " as you've seen I've grown up a lot, I've grown stronger too."

Miaka walked to Chiriko from behind.

"I see you've met Chiriko, Tasuki," Miaka said, putting her hand on Chiriko's shoulder. The red glow around Tasuki and Chiriko disappeared.

"Yeah, you do look a lot different," Tasuki said walking up to Chiriko, " you're older, and you cut you hair. It looks like Tamahome's." Tasuki smiled at his young friend. Chiriko smiled and laughed.

"Is there a problem with my hair being like Tamahome's?" Chiriko said.

"No. It just looks pretty neat like that," Tasuki said and thought for a minute, "why are you here anyways?"

"I'm living here…" Chiriko said, his voice trailed off.

"But not anymore," Miaka said, finishing Chiriko's sentence, "I'm adopting him."

"So he's gonna live with you now?" Tasuki said.

"I sure am," Chiriko said happily.

"Why is he so happy?" Tasuki asked.

"I think he's happy to get outta here," Miaka said, " So let's go."

"Yeah, let's get outta here!" Chiriko said.

"Ok," Tasuki said. Miaka, Tasuki, and Chiriko left the adoption center and walked home. Miaka and Tasuki explained along the way how they met up with the other Suzaku seven and each other, and what happened up until they met Chiriko, skipping the scene in the park.

"Wow," Chiriko said when they finished their story, "I wish I could see them again."

"You probably will," Tasuki said as the approached their apartment complex.

"Yeah, they all live in the same one as us," Miaka said cheerfully.

 "Great!" Chiriko said happily.

Tasuki, Miaka, and Chiriko walked into the building, all three in a good mood. They walked through the halls to their apartments, talking about their adventures in the book. They stopped at Miaka's apartment (now also Chiriko's) to say good-bye.

"Thanks for showing me around today," Tasuki said, blushing, "I had a great time."

"You're welcome Tasuki," Miaka said, smiling, " I had a fun time too. Good-night, I'll see ya tomorrow…maybe."

"See ya Tasuki!" Chiriko said, excited to see Miaka's home and his new home.

"Bye," Tasuki said, walking away to his apartment, "see ya!"

Miaka and Chiriko entered their apartment, finding Mrs. Yuki cooking. Miaka and Chiriko took off their shoes and Miaka took Chiriko to introduce him to her mom, and his new mom.

"Miaka! You came home just in time!" Mrs. Yuki said looking at Chiriko, " would he be the kid you picked out?"

"Yeah," Miaka said putting her hand on his shoulder, "this is the kid I picked… he's 15 years old…"

"Konichiwa, what's your name?" Mrs. Yuki asked and waited for an answer but Chiriko stood there silent, "… come on I'm your mom now, I should know your name."

"My name is…" Chiriko said slowly, not too sure what name to say, " my name is Chiriko."

"Chiriko?" Mrs. Yuki thought for a moment, "Isn't that one of the 28 Chinese star names?" Mrs. Yuki turned to her daughter who was learning about them in school. "You know, like your boyfriend's name, Tamahome."

Chiriko looked at Miaka who, at hearing Tamahome's name, was day dreaming about him. "Tamahome…" Miaka sighed. Since Miaka was in her own world, Chiriko decided to answer Mrs. Yuki.

"Yeah," Chiriko looked at Mrs. Yuki, " it's one of the 7 southern stars of Suzaku. Along with Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Mitsukake."

"Wow you're pretty smart Chiriko," Mrs. Yuki said, "that's what Miaka's learning in school now." Miaka finally snapped out of her daydream.

"Yeah, and I'm doing really good in it too!" Miaka said happily.

"I know Miaka…" Mrs. Yuki said, letting her voice trail off. Chiriko smiled and laughed.

"I've always been smart. Though I know mostly about the Suzaku stars and the legend. Though I'm kinda familiar with the Seiryu legend, and know a little bit about Genbu and Byakko."

"My class hasn't really stared though," Miaka said.

"I think he's smart enough to be skipped into your grade, Miaka," Mrs. Yuki said, " Well enough with that, dinner's ready so let's eat."

"YAY!" Miaka said running to the table.

"Great, I'm hungry," Chiriko said, laughing at Miaka at the same time.

The three sat down to eat dinner. Miaka let Chiriko have as much food as he wanted, then she ate the rest. Her mom told them she'd already eaten. Then, she turned to Miaka.

"I know that Tamahome's coming home tonight and you are going to spend all day tomorrow," Mrs. Yuki said, "but you need to take Chiriko down to get him enrolled in school, ok?"

"Ok," Miaka said, getting up and going to the phone, " I'll call him and leave a message on his answering machine, or tell him if he's there." Miaka dialed Tamahome's number on her phone and waited for him to answer. The answering machine answered and she listed for the beep.

"Hi Tamahome, this is Miaka," She said into the phone, "I have to take this kid my mom adopted to the school to enroll him in the school in the morning tomorrow. I'll stop at your apartment with him on our way back, ok? Bye!"

Miaka hung up the phone and found Chiriko sitting on the couch listening to her. Miaka stood there, staring at Chiriko and sweatdropped. Chiriko sat there smiling at Miaka.

"Miaka, why didn't you tell Tamahome who I was?" Chiriko said.

"I'm gonna surprise him," Miaka said, walking toward Chiriko and put her hand on his head, " Tamahome will be happy to see ya."

"You really think so?" Chiriko said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Miaka said smiling, "but we should go to bed now."

"Why?" Chiriko asked.

"Because… we're getting up early tomorrow." Miaka said, " I want to get you enrolled in the morning."

"So you can have as much time with Tamahome tomorrow as possible," Chiriko teased, " Well, in that case, where's my room? I'm tired from all the excitement from today."

Miaka smiled at Chiriko. She led him to Keisuke's old room, and his new one. She opened the door to it and let him in.

"This is it," Miaka said as he went into a room with a bed, a dresser, and a desk with drawers. Chiriko put his clothes into the dresser quickly. Then, he sat down at the desk and got out of his backpack (which he brought from the adoption center, in it, it had some of his few possessions,) a spiral notebook and a pencil. He opened the book and put the pencil on the desk. He turned in his chair to look at Miaka, who was still standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Good night Miaka," Chiriko said, but Miaka didn't move from where she was, "Miaka…um… you want something?"

"Not really…" Miaka said smiling, " but I'm glad you're my brother and that you're living with me. Now we have a chance to get to know each other better… since we didn't before. Good night Chiriko."

Miaka left and shut the door. She walked to her own room down the hall. _"Chiriko…" Miaka thought,__ "you're so sweet and understanding. So caring. Don't worry, you'll be happy here… I'll make sure you're happy. You gonna be a good brother for me…" Miaka got ready for bed and fell asleep in her bed._

After staring at where Miaka was standing for about a minute, Chiriko turn back to the desk, smiling, and picked up his pencil. He thought for a few seconds and started writing:

" Today was a good day. Though it stared like any other day, waking up in the stupid adoption center. Eat the horrible breakfast, then defending myself from the annoy gang of boys. Then, after lunch, schoolwork, like always. Of course, I was able to finish it easily…with the help of my powers from Suzaku. Miaka showed up with Tasuki, who I fought with, and adopted me. Now I'm living with Miaka as her brother. I'll see Tamahome tomorrow and the I'll see soon."

Chiriko put his notebook and pencil in one of the desk drawers. He walked to his bed yawning, and lay down. He fell asleep quickly, happy about how his day turned out to be good.

The End 

A/N: Thanks for reading this please continue to the next chapter! I'd love to hear reviews also! I'll have chapters 3 & 4 up as soon as possible… (Hopefully before school starts… it always slows me down on updating stories…)

D/C: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. You all know that. So no suing me!  ^.^'


	2. Beginning of the End?

Trouble in Paradise

NekoRanma13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It is own by Yuu Watase, not me. If it was, Miaka would be smarter… maybe... or she'd just be gone completely. Anyways, don't sue me. OK? Bye!

A/N: I have to say that I probably don't have the right personality for Tamahome… but it's my story. Anyways, I hope you like this! Ja ne! ^.^

"______" = Speech

*______* = Sound

______ = Thought

            Tamahome sat in his apartment, staring into empty space & replaying events he saw the previous night, over & over in his mind.

~~ FLASHBACK ~~

            Tamahome walked home at night from his school. He had just gotten home from a school trip & was annoyed by the fact that he had to walk all the way home, especially since he was tired. Tamahome trudged on, grumbling about various things. When he was walking across the street from the entrance to the park, he saw Miaka & Tasuki getting out of a taxi & enter into the park.

            What? Tamahome thought, following them, What's Tasuki doing with Miaka? I better follow them! 

            Tamahome followed them & when they stopped he watched them from the bushes & listen to their conversation.

[A/N: this next scene is from FY Reunion… up until they kiss.]

"Tasuki…do you have a crush on me?" Miaka asked.

"Daa!" Tasuki said, falling down anime style, "What do ya mean?"

"Tasuki," Miaka said grabbing his shirt sleeve, "tell me the truth or I'll hurt you in some way… or at least throw you into the lake."

"Daa…" Tasuki said, knowing he didn't have his fan for protection, "Fine! I do have a crush on you, Miaka." And his face grew bright red.

Miaka smiled at him and sat down on a bench. Tasuki stood there staring at her.

"What's wrong with having a crush on me?" Miaka asked calmly, "You know besides you and Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko have crushes on me too."

"I know that… but remember… I'm the guy who always said I hated girls." Tasuki said, sitting next to Miaka. Miaka and Tasuki sat in silence for about two minutes.

"Tasuki… I'll do you a favor if you don't tell Tamahome." Miaka said looking into Tasuki's eyes.

"Uh… ok… what will ya do?" Tasuki asked, a little nervous.

"I'll let you kiss me, and I'll kiss back, as long as we keep it secret and don't tell Tamahome." Miaka said smiling at Tasuki.

"What?!?!" Tasuki said, "You'll actually risk your relationship with Tamahome just to let me have one kiss with you?"

"I guess…besides if he finds out we kissed I'll just say you kissed me." Miaka said. Tasuki sweatdropped and then whacked Miaka on the head.

"I guess that good enough." Tasuki said.

Tasuki then wrapped his arms around Miaka waist and Miaka wrapped her arms around his neck. Miaka and Tasuki leaned close together and kissed.

            As soon as they kissed, Tamahome ran off, with tears in his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, his head mixed up… everything scrambled.

            Why? Tamahome thought, Miaka…why? 

            When he got to his apartment, he fell onto his bed & cried himself to sleep. That night he had a restless, dreamless sleep, & in the morning, his head was still messed up.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

            Just then, he noticed that there was a message on his answering machine. He got up & played it.

            "Hi Tamahome, this is Miaka," Miaka's voice said from the message, "I have to take this kid my mom adopted &enroll him in the school in the morning tomorrow. I'll stop at your apartment with him on our way back, ok? Bye!"

            "I still don't get it…" Tamahome mumbled, erasing the message, "I guess I'll have to go talk to her about it…"

            With that he got up & headed to Miaka's apartment. Soon he found himself at her door, unable to knock, but he pulled himself together & knocked.

*Knock, knock*

            Tamahome was ready to yell at Miaka as the door opened slowly. When it was open, he found not Miaka, but a 15-year-old boy with brown hair, cut similar to his own.

            "Good morning, Tamahome!" the boy said, cheerfully, "I'll get Miaka!"

            "Wha?" Tamahome said, shocked, "w-who are you? How do you know my name?"

            "Sorry Tamahome," the boy said, "you probably don't recognize me… I'm Chiriko!"

"Chi-Chiriko?!" Tamahome stuttered, "What are doing at Miaka's apartment?"

            "He's my brother," Miaka said cheerfully from behind Chiriko.

            "Miaka adopted me!" Chiriko said happily, "It's so great to see you again, Tamahome!"

            "Uh…" Tamahome said, sweatdropping, "it's nice to see you again, too, Chiriko!"

            "So, what are you here for Tamahome? I was gonna drop by your apartment a little later…" Miaka said, smiling, as Tamahome stared angrily at her, "You look angry Tamahome. Are you mad at something?"

            "Yes…" Tamahome said as Chiriko slip away into his room, "I wanted to talk about someth-OW!!!"

            "TAMA! HOW YA DOIN'?" Tasuki exclaimed loudly from Tamahome's back & said softly, "Good morning Miaka…"

            "TASUKI!!! GET OFF ME!!!" Tamahome growled, throwing Tasuki off, who was caught by Nuriko, "Grrr…"

            "What'd ya do this time Tasuki?" Nuriko said setting Tasuki on his feet.

            "I dunno…" Tasuki shrugged, "He's just pissed off for some reason…"

            "Good morning Nuriko!" Miaka said, slipping past Tamahome & giving Nuriko a hug, "what are you here for?"

            "Well…" Nuriko said, pointing at a group of people behind him, "Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Hotohori & I decided to take the day off so we all, along with you & Tama-kins, can have a picnic together!"

            "Hey! What about me?!" Chiriko protested, suddenly appearing in front of Nuriko.

            "Chiriko?!" Nuriko smiled, "Well, of course you get to come! I didn't realize we had found you already."

            "YAY! Let's go! It's great that we're all together again!" Miaka said, heading down the hall.

            "MIAKA! STOP!!!" Tamahome yelled, angrily, as Miaka & the others turned & stared at him, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!! AND I DON' CARE IF THE OTHERS ARE HERE!!!"

            "Ta-Tama…home?" Miaka murmured, backing slowly away from him. The rest of the Suzaku seven stared at him with amazement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Mwhahahaha!!! Cliffhanger! OK! Let me tell you all where I want this to kinda go. Tamahome tells Miaka that he had seen the whole kissing scene w/ Tasuki… and then eventually they all go & have the picnic. Twist is…the next chapter will be a fake ending (kinda like the movie Clue), just to amuse ya, & the fourth chapter will be the real ending! And guess what… you readers get to decide what ending will be real! Here are the choices:

1. Tamahome & Tasuki get in a fight; Nuriko stops them; Tamahome/Miaka break up & the go to the picnic 

{A/N: I'm not gonna ruin the ending so you have to go on that}

2. Tamahome & Tasuki fight; Miaka runs away & gets together with someone she runs into; they all go to the picnic

Please review, telling me your answers. The voting will stop as soon as #1 is typed up & #2 is found… until then vote & read & review my other stories!


	3. Paradise Has Burned Down

Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 3: Unexpected Resolution! / Fake Ending

NekoRanma13

D/C: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Y'all know that a simple Fan Fic writer can possibly own such a successful anime series. It is owned by Yuu Watase & the wonderful people of Pioneer! NO SUING ME!!!!!

A/N: HELLO!!!! I'M BACK!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^_^' ok… I'm going a bit overboard…

*____* = Sounds

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Miaka! I-I saw you last night… kissing Tasuki!" Tamahome yelled, "I can't believe you betrayed me! Y-you said you never would!!!"

            "B-but… Ta-Tamahome…" Miaka whimpered, tears flowing down her face.

            "HEY, TAMAHOME!!!" Tasuki growled, "If ya want somethin' ta be mad at, be mad at me! Miaka can't take ya yellin' at her like that! Don't do this ta her!"

            "Stay out of this, Tasuki," Tamahome growled back, "It has nothing to do with you!"

            "Yes… it… DOES!!!" Tasuki yelled, punching Tamahome, "Yer yellin' at her 'cause ya caught her kissin' me! SO, DON'T TELL ME IT AIN'T GOT NOTHIN TA DO WITH ME!!!"

            "BUTT OUT!" Tamahome yelled, punching Tasuki, "I was planning to yell at you later!"

            "Ya don't have any right ta yell at Miaka!" Tasuki growled, pushing Tamahome against a wall, "An' if ya think that ya do, you… ya really are what yer symbol is… A DEMON!"

            "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tamahome yelled, throwing himself at Tasuki.

            The two got in a huge fight: punching, kicking, at each other, along with occasional biting. Miaka was leaning against the wall opposite, staring at the fight, tears still rolling down her face. Nuriko glanced at her, at the fight, then back to Miaka.

            "Grrr…" Nuriko growled at the two warring ones, "you two fighting isn't helping poor Miaka!"

            *BONK!* *WHACK!*

            Tamahome and Tasuki slumped onto the ground, unconscious, Nuriko standing over them.

            "Humph…" Nuriko sighed, "That's a bit better…"

            "W-Why… Why does this have to happen now?!" Miaka suddenly sobbed & ran off to shut herself in her room.

            "You guys watch these two," Nuriko said, nodding at Tamahome & Tasuki, "I'm gonna see how Miaka is…"

            Miaka walked into the Yuki apartment to find Mrs. Yuki sitting on the couch with a confused look on her face.

            "Is there wrong?" she asked worriedly.

            "There was…" Nuriko said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Miaka."

            He then wandered down the hall to Miaka's room. When he entered the room, he found Miaka facedown on her bed, crying.

            "Miaka…" Nuriko said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?"

            "What do you think?!" Miaka said sharply, pulling herself up to glare at Nuriko, "I just had a fight and broke up with Tamahome. Then Tasuki comes to my rescue, and he and Tamahome start to fight…"

            Miaka started crying all over again, unable to continue speaking. Nuriko pulled her into his arms, holding her against him and comforting her.

            "Miaka…" Nuriko said softly, "It will be alright… All of this happened for a reason… its ok…"

            "It is not ok, Nuriko!" Miaka cried, muffled since her face was buried in Nuriko's chest, "I-I broke up with Tamahome, and… and the reunion picnic is ruined!"

            "Why?"

            "If everyone goes… I can't face him… I can't face Tamahome now! That's why!"

            "Oh… I see…"

            "Miaka, Nuriko!" Chiriko said, appearing in the doorway from out of nowhere, "I've got a solution so the picnic won't be ruined!"

            "Huh?" Miaka said, looking at him curiously.

            "Uninvite Tamahome!" Chiriko stated simply, "Besides, Miaka, he's had a long enough reunion with you. Why don't you come to the picnic with everyone else?"

            "Great idea, Chiriko!" Nuriko exclaimed, looking down at Miaka, "How 'bout it, Miaka?"

            "OK!" Miaka said cheerfully, "Let's go!!!"

            The three got up and left, with a quick good-bye to Mrs. Yuki, and were back in the hall again. They soon found out that Tamahome and Tasuki had woken up.

            "…" Tamahome gave Miaka a quick glare from where he was leaning against a wall.

            "Miaka!" Tasuki Exclaimed, scrambling up from where he was sitting on the floor, and hurried to her, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry about fighting with Tama-"

            "Tasuki… I'm fine…" Miaka interrupted, giving him a smile, "You didn't have to apologize for the fight, but I forgive you, anyways."

            "So… now what, ya know?" Chichiri asked.

            "We go have our picnic!" Miaka said, "But Tamahome can't come."

            "Whatever…" Tamahome muttered, walking away, "I don't feel like goin' anyways… see ya in class 'Fang Boy'!"

            "Good-bye… Tamahome…" Miaka whispered softly.

            "Don't worry, Miaka," Nuriko said, "He'll be friends with ya soon… when he's ready and has had some time…"

            "I know," Miaka said, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go have our picnic!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A few minutes later, Miaka and six of the Suzaku seven, were happily sitting on the grass by the lake. They were soon joined Yui, Amiboshi, and Suboshi.

            "YUI!!!" Miaka squealed, glomping her friend, " You came! And you brought Amiboshi and Suboshi with you!"

            "Yep," Yui said, smiling.

            "Hey, is any other of the Seiryuu warriors in this world?" Chiriko questioned Yui.

            "Not that I know of…" She answered.

            "Well, I know that Nakago and Soi are here…" Amiboshi said.

            "How'd ya know dat?" Tasuki asked.

            Before Amiboshi could answer, the question answered itself. Nakago came prancing around the group, then skipped off, wearing a frilly pink dress. Soi soon came running after him.

            "Nakago, darling!" Soi cried, "What are you doing?! Come back!!! You didn't drink _that much sake!!!"_

            The picnicers group sat, sweatdropping, watching the two. When Soi and Nakago were out of sight, they returned to the picnic, started making sadwitches, and were not disturbed again.

THE END!!!

A/N: I have no more ideas to go on for this story. If you, my readers, do please write them in your reviews. THANK YOU!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nuriko: (staring at Tasuki making a sandwhich) TASUKI NEEDS MORE CHEESE!


End file.
